U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,505 to Zitomer involves a frame construction for storm and screen doors, wherein a decorative panel is contained on the door. U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,502 to Miller teaches a method of making a hollow panel appearance on a door, wherein a decorative fixture is adapted to be disposed in an aperture in the door. U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,427 relates to an ornamental shutter adapted to be secured to a wall adjacent to a window. These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention which provides a means for renovating a planar surface.